


A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Lou Reed One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [7]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, femclassicrock, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: this chapter is based off of that video of two girlfriends proposing to each otherLex
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed, dawn bowie/lois reed, fem david bowie/fem lou reed
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Kudos: 2





	A Collection of Fem David Bowie/Fem Lou Reed One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is based off of that video of two girlfriends proposing to each other
> 
> Lex

Lois had the ring in her pocket. She had just bought it last week, before their trip to Rome. Lois and Dawn had been a couple for a while, and Lois knew it was time to pop the question. So she would tonight, and she would have their friend Izzy record it. She was exited, but nervous. Would Dawn say no?

When Lois had told Dawn that they were going to Rome, Dawn knew this was going to be the time to propose. She had bought a ring just today. Planning to propose with it in a few days. Dawn was very much in love with Lois, and she knew it was time. But would Lois say no?

Lois, Dawn, and Izzy set out for the night. Lois had already told Izzy the plan. Once they got to a certain street, Izzy would start recording, and Lois would propose.

They walked and talked the three of them, but then they got to the street.

Izzy walked over to where she knew she would get a good shot.

Dawn was confused. What was going on?

"Hey babe," Lois said, "I just want you to know that you're the love of my life, my one and only," she got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Dawn put her hands over her mouth and squealed. She turned around and opened up her backpack to get out the ring she had bought.

She turned back around and showed Lois the ring. Lois stood up.

"Oh my god," said Lois.

They both squealed and jumped around for about 5 whole minutes, Izzy laughing in the background.

Nobody ever needed to say yes.


End file.
